


Roadkill

by REAP0siti0ning



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anxiety, Atelophobia, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bromance, Comfort, Denial, Explicit Language, Fawkes - Freeform, Illnesses, Insecurity, Jamison - Freeform, Jamison Fawkes - Freeform, Junkhog, Junkrat - Freeform, M/M, Mako - Freeform, Male Friendship, Murder, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Overwatch - Freeform, Protectiveness, Rutledge - Freeform, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Tears, Violence, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REAP0siti0ning/pseuds/REAP0siti0ning
Summary: Chapter One.Please don't report, if the content isn't what you enjoy in the slightest then take a look at the tags so you'll be warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I decided to make to appease those of you who missed me, if anybody. No one? HAHAHAHA That's FINE! I'm not surprised. Anyways, my schedule's been booked to the max lately and I haven't had much time for writing. (Although, with the kind of fictions I make it's probably for the best.) I haven't run out of ideas, and I know I was asked to make more fictions of Little Gabriel, and I will, those are in progress, I haven't forgotten, I just haven't time to work on them. This story originated from me day-dreaming about it and I decided to make it come into existence because I fucking LOVE these two troublemakers.
> 
> Plus, I wanted to prove that not everything I create has to have Omorashi in it. I can resist the urge.

Junkrat always cared for Roadhog, a little more than he tends to let on, to be more current to date, the two confessed their feelings for one another recently much to Jamison's delight, and by _'the two'_ , it was mainly Junkrat shyly stuttering out the words as Roadhog simply took his hand and held it against his chest saying: " ** _I love you too.._** " as his heart pumped against Jamison's frangible fingertips. And ever since they became extremely defensive and protective of one another, the feeling of Mako's heart palpitating caused a habitual routine every night, Jamie would lie on Roadhog's belly and press his ear to his chest to hear his heartbeat. They adored sharing dastardly and doting moments alike as an unbreakable unit. Unknowingly, the extent of their devotion would be tested. It started out like any other day for a thief, scavenging, stealing any and everything they thought would sell a pretty penny or that could help them in the long run. The two had just begun adjusting to their lifestyle and the environment, the radiation poisoning wasn't something they could just ignore however, it was greatly effecting Junkrat to the point where Mako forced him to wear his gas mask whilst he just tied thick rags around his nose and mouth like a bandana. The delirium was notably getting worse in the thinner of the men.

  
" ** _We need to leave, I can't just stand here and watch you wither away._** "  
" _Oh, Hoggie, lighten up mate! You know I can't just leave here, it's me home! Once a Junker, always a Junker!!_ "  
" ** _It's not safe here, if the radiation doesn't end up killing you off then a bounty hunter will, and I can only do so much._** "  
" _Uh oh! Is this DOUBT I feel coming from the 'One-Man Apocalypse' in the flesh? This is unheard of! What'd you do to my bodyguard, imposter?!_ " Junkrat teased, laughing like a loose cannon, until he choked up and gagged, gagging converted into dry coughs, and saliva was replaced with blood and vomit. Jamison raised the gas mask as to keep it internally cleanly, expelling the puke onto the ground. Mako quickly rested his gargantuan arm on the feeble fugitive's back, and he wiped his mouth clean with his 'bandana', reality was setting in and it wasn't something Fawkes had a blast with coming to terms with. " _It's gettin' all over y-your.. I'm s-sorry!_ ", " ** _Don't be._** " He couldn't stop wheezing.

  
" ** _God Dammit, this is pissing me off._** " Roadhog's voice was riddled with spite towards himself for allowing things to have gone thus far. Lowering a canister to the other's lips, his other hand cupped Jamison's head.  
" ** _In._** " Mako instructed with sympathy. And Junkrat inhaled, the contents working instantly.  
" ** _Out._** " Junkrat exhaled. And the coughing stopped, but his throat pained him even still.

Rutledge dropped the gas container, and dipped his hand into his pocket. He was running low on canisters. The only thing keeping them alive.

  
" ** _I fucking told you once already and I keep repeating myself, do you like stressing me out?! Do you??_** "  
" _No! And I don't think you need to raise your voice a-_ "  
" ** _This ISN'T our home anymore, it belongs to no one. Look at you, your hair is still falling out, you can't keep your food down and you know how hard it is to get edible food! We're leaving tonight, I've had enough._** "  
" _... What gave that away?! I try to keep my privacy when I lose me lunch._ "  
" ** _You know damn well it's obvious, you're paper thin, I follow you when you sneak off during meals. I'm supposed to be protecting you and.. And I fucking want you to be in good condition, is that too much to ask for, Jamie?!... You're all bones! I'm scared for you, why do you think I give you the larger portions of whatever we find?!_** "  
" _..... Look." Pointing to his famined torso. "She'll be alright, you worry too much._ "  
" ** _I'm 'worrying too much'? I'm 'WORRYING TOO MUCH'!!?_** "  
"Don't start yellin' at me, Hoggie, you know I don't like that..!"  
" ** _I only do it when it's necessary, and you AREN'T listening. What kind of person am I, to watch you shrivel up and die!? I can't see you like this another day!!! We've been putting this off for too long, I did it your way and it's not working._** "  
" _Hoggie..._ "  
" ** _You almost died a week ago when your limbs got infected, remember how bad things got?! NOT AGAIN!! You're probably full of cold as we speak!_** "  
" _Okay, ya drongo, I'm sorry... I just wanted to prove a point is all._ "  
" ** _Your point being?_** "  
" _That I can take care of myself no matter what, I don't want you to have ta always be me knight in shining armor, you do enough._ "  
" ** _So, your remedy for trying to lessen stress is to APPLY more stress? The poisoning is flushing your brains out, Jamie._** "  
" _Oh, so now you wanna bring my mental state into this?!_ "  
" ** _I didn't think it'd come out the way it did. Just-_** "  
" _You think I've lost it, but Junkrat's got all his marbles right here in his noggin'!_ "

  
Jamison stormed downhill to the scrapyard below.

  
" ** _Where do you think you're going?_** "  
" _I'm gonna go grab some things worth keepin' and start packin' since I'm causing you so much emotional dismay...._ "

  
Mako stomped behind.

  
" _Alone would be nice. Eh?_ "

  
Roadhog's silence took over again, he sat down near their base of operations, it wasn't flattering or welcoming in appearance, it probably wouldn't even suit the tastes of a wild critter. To call it spacious would be giving it pity points. It resembled a miniature junkyard. Metal sheets and dirtied cloth for beds, tires for tables, lost treasures for decorations, wooden planks for walls and a roof, it was shelter, but nothing to write home about. Thankfully they both shared creativity and imagination beyond that of the norm, when your world transforms into a wasteland all one can hold onto is hope and stay inventive with their ideas. When Jamison forged his visions, for example, it was a tedious effort and took longer than anyone would care to work on a singular project, but he fused their sleeping quarters together, with a lot of patience, ropes, chains, tools, the sore but eager hands of a tinkerer, and crossed fingers, a hammock-like bunk bed was made fit for the creator, it draped perfectly overhead his larger partner's tub of a bed, taking 'tub' in the literal sense of the word. Scraps held all in place, and since boasting was an order, it was shockingly durable, held out many sandstorms and remained in tact longer than any other hole in the ground they built, as they were always on the run and couldn't stay in the same location for too long. Maybe that's why Junkrat didn't want to leave. Even making a _~~not~~ welcome_ mat for strangers and used various trinkets as ornaments. "JunkHog" was spray painted on the side of the home, untidily one might add. Swiped possessions hung on the walls like trophies. Why had he put so much love into this place, a place they would've abandoned sooner or later? Regardless of being a hoarder, every three sunrises he went as far as to take the broken bottles and other useless items out of the domain to keep it as sanitary and cleanly as possible for such a heap.

 

" _Ohhh! Shiny!!... That's a beaut!_ " Jamison stated aloud to himself as he picked up a telescope, that is, what was left of it, keeping himself entertained came naturally, he was his own best audience after all. Though Roadhog was much better at listening, mastered it as an art, really. Digging and rummaging through whatever he could find, cutting his hands partially on sharp remnants of past foundations and belongings, he giggled until he couldn't stand the sound of his own voice anymore, he stopped suddenly once his touch greeted something soft. He unearthed it from the pile and covered his mouth as he soon discovered it was a stuffed animal toy, a pig. Was there nowhere he could go to get alone-time away from Roadhog?

  
" _OooOH! I'M BETTER THAN JUNKRAT! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY'S HELP!!!_ " He mocked in the deepest voice he could manage to mimic his Boyfriend.

  
" _STAY OUT OF TROUBLE FOR ONCE!_ ", " _I'll be on me best behavior!_ " he quickly replied as a tear rolled down his cheek. The whole thing turned into what one could describe as a playhouse attempt gone wrong. " _I'm sorry for being so unhelpful, I'll do better._ ", " _JUST DO WHAT YOU DO BEST AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY!_ ", " _B-but.._ ", " _SHUT UP, I DON'T LIKE TALKERS OR EXCUSES._ ", " _Well, what DO you like, ya fuckin' wanker!?_ ", " _PEACE AND QUIET. AND YOU CAN'T EVEN PROVIDE THAT!_ ", " _W-well, what if I just never spoke to you again!?_ ", " _FINE BY ME._ ", " _Fine, if it'll stop you from being up yourself!!!_ "

  
How he pulled off making himself feel insignificant and unloved while having a full blown conversation with only an inanimate piggy plush in a delirious game of pretend, he couldn't understand. Over three fourths of what was said was only projected by his mind from feelings of insecurity. Mako would never be so insensitive to him. He could only bring himself to hug the plush tightly and close his eyes.

  
" _I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'll do better.. I'll be better for you.. I'm sorry. Just, don't be mad.. Don't be disappointed in me.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I make you put up with a no-hoper like me!_ " Losing himself in his repetitive words. He didn't feel the need to loot any further, he found something priceless amongst rubble.

The only thing that snapped him back to reality was shouting.

  
" _So, you think yer better than us?!_ " Laughter roared through the area. " _We know what you found, and if you think that packing up and setting up camp somewhere else with that fatass is gonna save you, you're dead wrong. Junkers know how to track their AWOL members._ "

  
" _HE'S NOT FAT! SHUT YOUR TRAP, BASTARD, OR I'LL CARVE YOU A NEW ONE!_ "

" _Don't get cross with us, Larrikin. You're outnumbered and that bogan bloke is never too far behind. We'll use you as bait if we have to!_ "  
One of them took interest in what he found. Yanking away the toy.  
" _The bloody hell is this thing!?_ "  
" _Give it to me!_ "  
The men laughed and passed it back and forth just out of Jamison's reach, and he wasn't strong enough to put up much of a fight given he wasn't in top shape. He'd left his frag launcher back at home. Taking one end of the plush he pulled.  
" _Give it to me, you stupid yobbo! You'll rip it!_ "  
Little did he know, that was their intent. Drawing a rusty knife, the man sneered. "You want it so badly?!" He sliced the legs Junkrat was clinging to. " _Then it being in pieces shouldn't matter at all!_ " He stabbed the plush again and again, at first glance, it didn't even look like an animal Earth discovered yet, much less a pig.  
" _It wasn't yours!!! Why would you do that?!_ " He shakingly collected the missing puzzle pieces as he was attacked. Setting his hand on a rock, the same blade was in usage. It was a game to them. " _This little piggy went to mar~ket!_ " One sung as the knife was aimed over Fawkes' pinky finger.

But he didn't get the chance to sever anything, and one could imagine it'd be hard for anyone to do so when they're grappled into the unknown by a moderately sized hook.  
" _Shit!! Fatso is here!_ "  
It was a miracle the galah accomplished completing that sentence, as he was then knocked unconscious, by the same rock they planned on using as a operation table.  
" _He's... NOT Fat!_ "  
To ensure death, Junkrat crushed his skull with a couple more good whacks.

Out of the five, only three remained, until Roadhog hooked another fish onto the line and Junkrat slit the throat of another with the rusty knife. Less work for Rutledge. Jamie was tackled, they fought like rabid beasts, causing pain by any means they could think of on off the top of their head. Putting Jamison in a hold was the wrong call, Mako lifted the man by the collar of his shirt. " _ **Why don't you pick on someone twice your size? SQUEAL FOR ME!!** " He let the guy plead before murdering him, via scrap gun to the temple. " **Sit down!**_ "

  
" _Ta! I don't know what I'd do without you, cobber! They weren't so tough when you showed!_ " Junkrat smiled as blood discharged from his gums, two teeth forcibly departed.  
" ** _Everyone has a plan 'til they get punched in the mouth..._** "  
" _'Cept me!_ " presenting his extracted pearly whites to Roadhog like a souvenir from a gift shop or relics that'd be on display in an exhibit.  
" ** _Haha. Yeah.. You okay?_** "  
" _You bet I am! It's hard to believe all this fuss is over a measl-_ "  
" ** _Put a sock in it, there could be scouts listening in._** " Stacking the remains of the mercenaries over his shoulder. " ** _Gotta trash the corpses._** "  
" _You go on ahead, I gotta get somethin'!_ "


	2. You are my Shelter, The Sky is our Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Tearjerker inbound/

Jamison gathered the torn bits of the piglet and followed behind in a hurry. Only to witness Roadhog pouring a jerry can all over their hut.  
  
" _What the bloody 'ell are y-you doin' to our fuckin' home!?_ "  
" ** _We can't stay here anymore and we can't leave a trace of our presence here either._** "  
" _You don't mean... You'd better fucking not!! I'll fuckin' hit you!_ "

Jamison's words went in one ear and out the other, he didn't stop for a moment.

" _Mako, please don't do it!_ "  
" ** _Stop making this so difficult. You knew we were going to leave at some point or another._** "  
Admiring the carcasses he'd slung into their hovel, he directed his index finger towards them.  
" ** _You see those dead bodies!? They'll know we've been here. They've been tracking us and my mistake was leaving those other places in one piece just to keep you happy, it was stupid, it was like leaving a shining beacon that screamed we were there. This one HAS to go, it'll throw them off._** "  
" _We built that together! We go down with it!! Stop! STOP! Cut it out, you CAN'T! MAKO!!!!_ "  
" ** _This whole atmosphere is toxic, it's going to be the death of us, Jamison._** "  
" _I DON'T WANT TO RUN ANYMORE!! HOGGIE, PLEASE, NO!! I MADE IT JUST FOR US!_ "  
" ** _You think I'm ecstatic about constantly being on the run?! It's tiresome, but use your head, how can we lively happily here?_** "  
" _I don't care! I don't care! This is ours, we have to defend it!_ "  
" ** _How can we protect this shithole if we can't even protect ourselves?!_** "  
" _SHITHOLE!?! YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH! D-don't go callin' 'er names you don't mean!_ "  
Fawkes blocked Rutledge. Arms spread. " _You stay away from 'er!_ "

  
" _ **Move, Rat.**_ "  
" _Make me!!_ "  
In one swoop, Roadhog heaved Junkrat over his shoulder, with the other, he lit the match and tossed it on the gas trail leading to house. Then started to barrel down the hill.  
" _Let go! Put me down!!!_ "  
When swinging and kicking proved unuseful, sharp teeth plunged into Mako's skin, the two tumbled the rest of the way down. Mako had the wind knocked out of him, but he managed to pull out a detonator, his thumb hovering over the red button.  
" _T-that's mine!_ "  
" ** _I... I knew you were going to do this..... I rigged the shack while you were gone, Jamie._** "  
" _You fucker!!_ "  
Junkrat scampered upwards, back home.

" _I won't let you! I'll stand in the radius if I have to, so help me!_ "  
The thinner man didn't have the upper body strength to make his way over the last hurdle. Dangling by his determination, he could only slightly view his home over the hump, just in time to see it blown to hell before his eyes, scraps flung in every direction, one came right at his face, but he was hooked and dragged into a rapid descent.  
" ** _GET DOWN!_** "  
Mako pinned Jamison to the ground and shielded him from the shards raining down on them.

It was all gone. Sand swarmed the area, and all was silent.

  
" ** _Are you okay?_** "  
" _The FUCK does it look like?!_ "  
Fawkes' cranium hung low and for once he had nothing to say. Giant hands scanned his body for injuries.  
" _ **Your face, Jamie, are you bleeding?!**_ "  
" _No... I'm not bleeding. It's not blood._ "  
" _ **Let me see!**_ "  
" ** _Screw off, Porkchop!_** " Junkrat figetted and backed away, he was breathing erractically, and his eyes were overflowing with tears. " _Fix it!_ ", the roles were again reverted and Roadhog didn't respond. " _You broke it, YOU fix it!_ " Snatching up a dismantled pipe, he swung at his friend, purposely missing. " _FIX IT!! I'LL PUT YOUR EYE OUT! You think I'm bluffing.._ " The blunt object rose above Jamison's head and was brought down with invested rage towards Mako, only to be effortlessly clamped by the palm of his hired guardian. Fawkes jerked until Roadhog gave in, the unexpected release flung the frail man onto his back.

  
" _No. I'm not alright, just so you know. So don't waste your oxygen askin'._ "  
" ** _I'm really sorry... I had to._** "  
" _Sure..._ "  
" ** _Let's just hope no one heard the blast._** "

Mako carried his rebellious ankle biter of a bushranger, he had no destination, he just kept walking. They had to leave the outback, wherever they ended up outside of this apocalyptic land could be dealt with when the bridge needed to be crossed. Hours passed. Even a One-Man Army must recharge, so, he just flopped down without thinking. An arm became Jamison's blanket, his bed, the exposed belly of his affiliate.

" _Roadie... ?_ "  
" ** _Hmm..?_** "  
" _You awake?_ "  
" _ **Mhm.**_ "  
" _Can I ask you somethin', mate?_ "  
" _ **Yeah.**_ "  
" _Why can't we have a home?_ "  
" ** _My home is with you, that's enough for me...._** "  
" _Y-you mean that?_ " Requesting reassurance.  
" ** _Yes, you chatty little mouse._** "  
" _Rat!_ "  
" ** _Same thing...._** " He yawned. " ** _Go to sleep, Rugrat._** "  
" _Ha! Is that what you're callin' me now?_ "  
" ** _It's gonna have to do. I can't stay awake._** "  
" _Nooooo... We should tell Ghost Stories!_ "  
" ** _Ok. There's a rumor of an evil spirit that roams near here, ya know._** "  
" _Don't kid around! You serious??_ "  
" ** _Yup._** "  
" _I don't believe a word you said!_ "  
" ** _Aw, that's no fun._** "  
" _What's this ghostie do?_ "  
" _ **It kills people it catches wide awake during the night. Crazy, right?**_ "  
" _Ha-Ha! Funny._ "  
" ** _It's your funeral. Night, Jamie._** "

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sounds of the wilderness made the demolition expert paranoid.  
" _Hey._ "

  
" _Hey, Hog? You were just pullin' me peg leg, right?_ "  
. . . . .  
" _W-what was that?! Mako! Mako!_ "  
" ** _Owl, Jamie. Owl._** "  
" _Just because it makes hootin' sounds doesn't mean it's a damn owl! What sounds does a ghost make?_ "  
" ** _I'm guessin' the kind of sound you'd expect._** "  
" _Like?_ "  
" ** _'Boo'..?_** "  
" _No, those are just regular ghosts! How to poltergeists and Phantoms sound? wait.. What's the difference between em' again?_ "  
" ** _One says: 'Jamison'_ ** "  
" _Huh...?_ "  
" ** _Go on, ask me what the other one says._** "  
" _I don't think I wanna know._ "  
" ** _'Fawkes', the other says 'Fawkes'._ ** "  
" _I said I didn't want to know! And they most certainly do NOT!_ "  
" _ **How would you know?**_ "  
" _Because I've gone ghost huntin' before, and I could tell you a thing or two!_ "  
" ** _Ohhhh, do tell._** "  
" _Well-_ "  
Snoring was audible.  
" _Don't fall asleep on me! I'm not tired yet.... Ugh...._ "

 

  
" ** _Jamison....._** ", " _ **Fawkes...**_ " a grim, but alluring voice whispered, trailing off.  
" _I know it's you, Roadie._ "  
" ** _Well, how about this? If you don't go to sleep, I'll hang you out to dry for the ghost._** "  
Suddenly, sleep seemed like a good idea for an easily influenced Junkrat. It was only after Jamison listened to his heartbeat and deep-sleep was entered did Mako say:  
" _ **Love you, little squeaker.**_ "

Roadhog stargazed until he too, slipped into darkness.


	3. Where'd you go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three.

" _ **JAMIE WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!**_ "  
Morning came with Hunters.

 

  
They caught up with them sooner than anticipated due to the fact that they had to take a detour to make sure Jamison's treasure was still hidden in the spot it was left in. Of course stashing it in the temporary homes they used wasn't a smart move, but they got turned around several times and had just as much of a chance of recovering it as the one's pursuing them did. Junkrat scrambled to his feet. He'd nodded off again while Roadhog checked for indications they left as clues to how near or far they were. He tried to run but only ran into problems instead.

  
" _Roadie! Wait for me! My legs gone and jammed on me! It's locked up tight!_ " At the time his prosthetic leg was pretty generic and defective, it'd act up at the worst times. This can easily be added to the list.

Knowing the two would rather fight than share information. The mongrels opened fire, if they couldn't have it, no one would.

Roadhog was struck multiple times in the torso, bullets careening into and claiming his flesh as a parasite would a host. But he kept Junkrat safe. That's all that mattered. Thinking they'd done enough damage to the rogue Junkers, they left them to bleed out.  
" _Hog, they're gone! Let's go!_ "  
" _Roadhog, I played dead just like we practiced! Aren't you impressed? I don't mean to toot me own horn, but I think that was a staging worthy of an encore!_ "

  
. . . .

  
" _Tough crowd._ "

  
. . . .

  
" _I think we did it, we can keep moving!... Don't leave me hangin'!_ "

" _ **B..leeding like a stuck pig.**_ "  
Blood seeped from the beastly Mako, and he fell with an unnerving thud.   _Oh God._  
" _Don't die on me! Don't die on me! I need you! We have so much left to do!_ "

" ** _Jamie, do you ever shut up?... Don't start now, I need to hear your voice now more than ever._** "  
" _Don't LEAVE ME!_ "  
" ** _Relax.. Just, just keep talking, I want to hear you._** "  
" _You dummy! Why would you risk your life for me!?_ "  
" ** _Isn't... That what.. You hired me for?_** "  
" _I didn't want you to ACTUALLY do it!!!!_ "  
" ** _I sign..ed up for this... I knew w-h..at I was getting myself into.. If I knew being your meatshield would've got me killed before I agreed to this, I'd still apply for the position._** "  
" _Don't die!_ "  
" ** _Life is pain, so is death.. I wouldn't have wanted to go out any other way._** " A blood curdling laugh came from the fading soul.

" _I Love You! I really, really Love You!_ "  
" _ **I know.. I love you too, rugrat. But.... I feel, cold. I'm going to rest my eyes, okay?**_ "  
" _NO! YOU CAN'T JUST GO WITHOUT A FIGHT!_ "  
" ** _You... You're the only thing I could count on in this broken world. Thank You.._** "  
" _Don't talk like you're going to die!_ "  
" _ **Promise me something, would ya?**_ "  
" _Anything!_ "  
" ** _Try and stay out of trou........._** "

The goliath's body went limp. Drooping like a dead plant.

" _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! We're burning daylight!_ "  
" _GET UP YOU LUG!_ "  
" _Mako...? You didn't didja?_ "  
He violently shook his friend's lifeless corpse. Demanding a response. The radiation didn't finish him, he just simply lost it.

" _Hey...........WHERE'D YA GO?!_ "  
" _THIS ISN'T FUNNY YOU BLITHERING PIGSTY!_ "  
" _We got no time for noddin' off!!!_ "  
" _I won't forgive you! I won't, you stand up, bloody stand up! Let's get outta this dodgy place before they check to see if we're really dead!_ "  
" _Okay, you're better than me at pretendin', you win! You win!_ "  
" _Without you I have no home!_ "

. . . . . . . . . .

" _H-here. You just need to take a breather, don't ya? He...re! I'll do it for ya! We all need help sometimes!_ "  
Junkrat removed Mako's mask from his own person and placed it back onto it's original owner. He reached into Rutledge's pockets with unsteady hands and pulled out a gas canister. It was half empty.  
" _No worries, mate! Just breathe!_ "  
He pressed the canister to the mask and watched his chest, but it didn't rise or fall.  
" _BREATHE! BREATHE! IT'S EASY! WATCH ME!_ " He tried to let out calm puffs but felt asphyxiated. " _SEE!? IN AND OUT! JUST LIKE THIS! I'LL SHOW YOU SINCE YOU FORGOT! IT'S OKAY TO FORGET THINGS! I DO IT ALL THE TIME! IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO REMEMBER!!!!_ "

He shoved the canister against the mask almost in a manner a lifeguard would perform CPR.

" _PIECE OF JUNK! ROADHOG HELP ME, IT WON'T WORK!!!!! I THINK IT'S BUSTED!_ "

He patted his sides, not finding what he sought out for. _It's not there._  
" _Wait.... You wait right here._ "

He dug in the sand, and after five minutes of searching, he found his canteen, he unscrewed the lit and poured his drinking contents inside the canister.

" _Have some of this. It's Boba!! Half sweet!! I know I'm usually stingy with this, but here!_ " Holding the container out as if it'd be taken from him.  
" _Have some! I won't take no for an answer!_ "  
He tilted the canister towards Mako's dry, paled lips. Tea spilled out but it didn't wake up his Prince.

" _Are you mad at me!? Is that what this is?! Is that why you won't talk to me?!?! Is it something I said??_ "  
Tears poured our like a sink filled to the brim.  
" _I'll wait for you to tell me what's the matter. I'll be patient...!_ "

  
He rested his head on Mako's chest and waited for a heartbeat.  
Mako was right. _We're all animals._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF - I'M FUCKING CRYING


	4. What's mine, is ours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four.

A light blinded Junkrat and he screamed, remembering everything.

  
" ** _Woah! Stop, you're gonna fall off the side car!_** "

  
His eyes settled, _who said that?_

  
" ** _What's the matter, Rat? Nightmare??_** "  
He looked up at Road Hog driving his ramshackle chopper, he was wearing a crown? Jewels surrounded him.  
" _Road..Hog?_ "  
" ** _Oh, I get it, I'm boring you, aren't I? Go back to sleep then, while I hold off the cops AND steer by myself. You're as useless as an ashtray on a motorbike._** "  
" _ROADHOG!!!!_ " Junkrat hugged Mako, he didn't care if they got arrested. He kissed his belly flab causing uproarious laughter and snorts, he was always ticklish there.  
" _ **HA! HA-hahah! I can't work under these conditions, what's gotten into you?!**_ "  
" _I thought you were dead!! Oh, God, I thought you were dead... You beautiful, beautiful Hunk!_ "

It all came back to him, not all of it was a dream, it surely happened, but everything got hazy that night before they left with the treasure. Mako destroyed the shack, that happened. But that night... Roadhog hadn't just collapsed in a random location, it was right next to the Motorcycle. And he had the treasure in a compartment on the bike. He blanked out when they decided it was time to hit the road. It all happened except for that Morning, it never happened. It was a nightmare of what could've happened if they stayed any longer. It was all reoccurring memories long past, they'd abandoned home years ago. They'd since moved onto bigger and better things. He must've fallen asleep mid-chase after their big heist, with a stitched stuffed porker in his arms, _how long had they been on the road?_ They were already miles from King's Row.

" _Hooooogggieeee!!!_ " Roadhog slanted and the chopper swerved uncontrollably for a short time before control was regained.  
" _ **IF YOU WANNA TURN YOURSELF IN THEN I'LL LET YOU OFF AT THE NEXT PIT STOP!!!! JUST GET A GRIP!**_ "  
" _Turn me-self in?! No way!! Step on it! Just.. Give me a tick.._ "  
Resting his hand on Mako's chest, he cherished the throbs of a lively pig.

The two continued their crime sprees, and their relationship, without a hitch... Well... Without too many hitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I still sad?


End file.
